


Roughing It

by tinyfiestyrosiekitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Can I make it anymore obvious?, Jack is a Late Twenties College Boy, Lumber Jack Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Pining, Who gets lost in the woods, but nakedness occurs, no real smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfiestyrosiekitten/pseuds/tinyfiestyrosiekitten
Summary: Jack was a country boy! Roughing it wasn't so hard, even if it was California instead of the woods around his parent's old farmhouse. What could possibly go wrong?...Right?
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 14





	Roughing It

Jack could be honest with himself; he was a bit over his head. He thought he was a half decent country boy, even with all the fine modern bits and bobs his parent's farm had. He thought he'd be okay, taking a trip into the California countryside. Happy to be away from Indiana, but finding the world to be far too fucking crowded.

It was one thing to know. It was another thing to experience.

Which is why he felt confident setting up camp only to get chased by a pack of feral dogs for the food in his cooler. Leaving him lost, and more than a little scuffed up. Wandering into Gabriel had been a godsend even if the much MUCH larger man, refused to take him back to town yet. Apparently his truck was down and he was waiting on a replacement part to be shipped. This apparently, meant it took a while since Gabriel lived in the ass end of nowhere and Jack would know what the ass end of nowhere was since his parent’s farm was ALSO in the ass end of nowhere.  
Jack wasn't objecting mind you, not as much as he could be. It was peaceful at least. 

A different sort of peaceful then the flatlands and corn and soy he grew up with. There were also different kinds of animal noises, Gabriel rose early and got to bed late and told Jack to do the same, he also advised him to stay indoors once the sun went down. 

He didn't really ask or demand much of Jack, but stay out of the way of dangerous things and stick close to the house if he did go outside. But Jack was starting to feel...ripe, and Gabriel didn’t have a working bathroom like he was used to. So Jack went traipsing after the man who'd wandered off earlier. 

He calls his name once or twice but gets no response. Finding a worn out rut of dirt that looked vaguely trail like that he follows hesitantly. Hoping he doesn’t get lost again when he hears the sound of running splashing water and brightens. Scooting further along after the noise he can tell is a river of some kind of size. When his fingers run along moss he smiles, hoping to spot Gabriel somewhere perhaps fishing or maybe dredging for mud dwelling critters to eat ,with the noise of humming just rising over the sound of the rivers rumbling waters.  
And he does. Oh he does find the man, but he’s not doing anything as innocuous as fishing.

Gabriel was not a small man, Jack had been aware of that before. Thick and tall, even taller than Jack who was a comfortable six foot even. Jack knew this. It was another thing to see him soaked in a small water fall, humming to himself as the water ran in crystal beads on dark scarred skin. Big hands gently bathing heavy thighs and between said thighs around a soft heavy package.

Jack tumbled backwards, rock crunching under foot as he slides down an incline and settles behind a heavy old boulder and beet Red to boot. 

Oh fuck...  
Jack clutches his chest, tugging at his shirt as he huffs for breath. 

His heart thunders against his sternum. He thinks he managed to get away without being noticed. Mind still fixated on that image of Gabriel like some ancient God bathed in river water and the barest of the setting sun filtering through ancient trees. 

A droplet of water lands on his hair, rolling down to land on his nose and off. He stiffens and slowly tips his head back into a boulder.

Gabriel lounges as at ease as Adonis or Hercules in the nude. Skin still damp, standing perfectly at contrapassto with one forearm braced on the stone Jack is reclined against. At a higher angle from where Jack had tumbled from... Jack's gaze lands between those thickly muscled thighs and his gaze jerks forwards again as Gabriel's rich chuckle rolls over him.

" ...Well well. I didn't know Indiana boys could turn so Rose colored. Guess I learned something new today. Were you looking for me in particlar? Or was the ...show a little much?"  
Jack huddles into his shirt. Then slowly his eyes drift again and he swallows thickly. Because Gabriel hasn't moved to cover himself and his cock is...definitely seemingly taking an interest in the heavy soft line resting between Gabriel's legs. He has a sudden urge to bury his face between furred pecs and rub against him for a while. His throat bobbing before he whispers," I...just wanted to know where I could bathe..." 

Gabriel's smile widens, breaking his usually stern almost glowering face," Oh? Well then... The water's fine. You can join me." He withdraws then, back through the fir branches and stone and out of sight. Jack has been issued a challenge and he knows it. Deep pink and breathing heavily, and cock half hard between his legs in his worn out jeans. He groans, hiding his face in his palms as the sound of humming resumes.

Jack finally forces himself to his feet. Clearing his throat and manages the small climb back over the rocks and through the wood and fir back to the waters edge. Gabriel is thankfully hip deep now, a little further from the water fall then he had been. Jack fidgets at the edge of the river before Gabriel's voice floats to him despite his back being turned to Jack," Either get in...or get gone Jackie boy. You've interrupted my bath once... I don't take Twice ." 

Jack jerks like he's struck and his shirt and shoes and socks are shed. Gripping his belt. Staring at his back and slowly he unthreads it. Gaze turning to the waterfall as his jeans slip off his hips and he bends to slip out of his boxers. Only to nearly topple when he's face to face with a dark chest. How did he move so silently?!  
A calloused hand grabs his forearm, keeping him from falling yet again, propelling him into the cool river. Its cool enough it drags a gasp from him as he's stuck under a water fall and further into an alcove. Flinching and flicking his blonde hair from his gaze and slow blinking through it to see Gabriel right there through the sheet of water.  
It creates an almost glass like effect. Gabriel's dark eyes intense as they stare at each other. Jack's arms wrapped around his chest that he'd been proud of. He wasn't a tiny man, he swears to god. It’s just Gabriel made all of his ideas of built go out the window. Cock starting to twitch the longer Gabriel and he stare. Dark eyes drag over his skin like a physical thing. His face set in straight impassive lines. That dark smoldering gaze settling between his legs then up to blue eyes to catch his gaze in turn once more.

He smirk and its all teeth and heat before he turns away and steps back downstream. 

Leaving Jack breathlessly aroused and shivering. 

What...what the absolute hell... is all Jack can really think in that moment. Its enough to keep his mind whirling with thoughts that chase themselves in circles like dogs over a piece of bone.

He takes his time palming handfuls of sand over his skin after observing Gabriel do the same, scrubbing himself carefully and thoroughly to give himself time to think. Trying to figure how the hell he's going to wash himself more than a dip in the river and waterfall once he's done here, maybe he still had some shampoo in his meager camping set that the dogs hadn't stolen. Gabriel made it seem nice to bathe in the river even when he wasn't teasing hapless Indiana boys with his Godly fucking legs and chest and and well. Jack on the other hand wasn't entirely sold on it especially if he was going to try and impress Gabriel. 

Because while Jack wants to hate him just a little for it all? He really can't find it in him to do so, not over any amount of teasing and maybe not quite flirts. Not when he'd accidentally found a green tin box in a cupboard while looking for a dust pan thinking he could tidy the cabin up a bit. Gabriel had snapped it shut so fast he'd nearly taken off his fingers. Stalking off with the old army metal case under his arm with a stiff back and straining shoulders, jaw so tense Jack could see it even from behind. Jack couldn't take the image he'd glimpsed of a younger Gabe smiling wide and happy without any of the scars on his face out at whomever took the picture. Gabriel’s arms were around other figures in military camouflage. All of them smiling, all of them young... Medals and colorful bits and letters in the tin he'd caught a brief sight of and not a single picture of anyone on the cabin's wood walls. 

Jack is still taking palmfuls of sand and gingerly rubbing his legs and arms and is surprised when it starts to work better as time passes. It feels weird but it works and he watches some of the grime sluice away finally instead of simply clumping up in the cold water. When he glances up Gabriel is watching him with a more appraising look and he nods before he resumes bathing. Whatever had passed between them there still, the moment where only the water fall separated them. Like a scraped up army green tin full of ghosts, it still existed, even if no one could see it anymore. Jack has never been a quitter. He smiles at Gabriel's back and starts to scrub off more energetically. 

He's going to prove he's not entirely hopeless while he's staying with Gabe! And by god, he's gonna prove that maybe, just maybe... Gabriel should be looking just as close at Jack as Jack was looking at Gabe.


End file.
